For the Lady
by Niar-Muse
Summary: The story of a Whiterun Guard seeking relationship advice from the Thane.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper had begun to notice, he was growing older as the winters passed, his friends on the Guard were already married and some had families. It seemed that he was the only Whiterun Guard without a husband or wife, and it was a problem.

Ever since he was a young boy, Jasper always had his sights on becoming a Whiterun Guard, growing up he never thought of marriage or anything else involving settling down.

It had taken him two years to address the problem and it seemed to be too late with the dragons running about and just about every eligible man and woman in Whiterun swooning over the new Thane. To Jasper the Thane must have lost a few screws once or twice in her life as the tales of her jumping off cliffs for a sweet roll, or perusing a rabbit into a bandits camp only to come out with a minor wound were almost seemingly made up.

While just about everyone else had accepted the Thane for who she was and had grown used to her antics, Jasper had yet to fully grasp the existence of their new Thane.

So why did he find himself in front of her home, Breezehome, at such an un-divine hour of the night?

Exactly for the reason he didn't want to admit, he needed a wife.

The door opened and the Thane almost crashed into him, bright gold eyes looked up and an even brighter smile spread across her face as she took a hold of his hands and dragged him inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Well Jasper, such a great time to visit! I actually need someone to test out a new potion! You see, usually I'd test it on myself, but it doesn't seem to have an affect on me this time!" The thane babbled in excitement as she dragged Jasper into a small side room behind the stairs, the smell of nirn was heavy in this room as the faint sound of bubbles popping reached Jasper. Herbs hung off the walls, bottles of all shapes, sizes and colors littered the table as stained leather bound tomes laid beneath them, open to seemingly random pages filled with faded spidery handwriting.

The said vial of potion sat upon the alchemy table, it was in a clear vial and seemed to be filled with a colorless liquid, but he could see the faint swirl of fiery gold settling on top of the plane of liquid.

"You see I tried mixing fire salts with melted ice wraith teeth, I'm not sure if this is even a real potion or will just explode in your face! Don't worry though, I have plenty of other potions to keep you from dying... At least I think I do..." She trailed off, touching her fingers to her lips in thought. The thane was a pretty imperial with bright gold eyes and copper hair, her face marred with scars crossing her lips and under her eyes. An old coat of red war paint was fading off, unveiling the dark circles under her eyes, the thane was known to go days, even weeks without a moments rest.

The dull gleam of a small, simple band around her finger stood out to Jasper as he faintly recalled the marriage between the thane and a Mage known as Onmund. The thane hadn't been seen or heard from for nearly a week after the marriage and when she finally returned she was practically glowing, although covered head to toe in ash from Solstheim, her husband in tow and clasping her hand in his.

"Jasper?" The thane asked, her hand waving before his eyes as he snapped back to completing his task.

"I need to ask you something." He stated, his voice carrying the official tone of a Whiterun Guard.

"What is it?" The thane inquired, an eye brow lifted in question.

"I want to impress a lady." Jasper replied, watching the thanes eyes widen in surprise and her smile falter.

"Well well, it seems little Jasper wants to get married." The thane sighed as she walked past him out of the room, "well the first thing is, who's heart will you fight for?"

* * *

**Hello readers, today I present to you, For the Lady, a Skyrim fanfic centered around a Whiterun guard seeking relationship advice from the Thane. It shouldn't be that long of a fic, but I hope you dear readers stick with me throughout Jasper's Tale. Constructive criticism is accepted, please leave a review down below and I'll address the issue in the up coming chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper shivered under his chainmail for the umpteenth time that morning, it was drizzling in Whiterun Hold, the rain was steady and freezing cold, Jasper was surprised that he woke up to rain and not snow.

He gazed across the rolling dips and mounds that made up Whiterun's tundra, it was a slow day, there was little noise save for the rain and not many citizens had passed him that day. So far only a courier seeking directions for an alternative route leading to Markarth as there had been a land slide caused by the rain, Jasper had promptly given the courier directions and returned to his post as the weather worn man became nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

The wildlife of Whiterun seemed to be silent that day, giving the area surrounding the stone work tower an eerie silence, the rain plodding away at the recent repairs done to the tower from a dragon attack three years ago. The stone roads were muddied and puddles formed in the slight dents, a nip took hold of the air, riding on the strong winds that blew occasionally.

"Going to be a bigger storm." Jasper hissed to himself as he struggled with relighting the damp torch that had just gone out, he always disliked it when it rained, the cold shouldn't bother him as he was nord by birth and had a resistance to it, but that was only for so long before the cold would nip at his nose. It was always worse when his armor became waterlogged in the rain, luckily he had yet to get ill from it and it was nothing a simple days of rest couldn't cure.

Flames eventually grew from the burnt end of the torch and warmth emitted down his arm and through the slits in his visor, sending its light across the interior of the tower.

Blue eyes gazed out at the hold it was still and silent, save for the thane ducking in and out of his line of vision as she gathered ingredients for divines know what experiment.

He found his mind wander off to the moment he had his first encounter with the Thane.

* * *

It was late at night when Jasper was shaken awake in the barracks, a dragon was attacking the tower, through the mess of preparations, Jasper had managed to strap on his armor and tuck his helmet under his arm before he stumbled out into the interior of Dragonsreach. A still air hung about the palace despite the warm fire and the smell of hot food wafting through the air, Jarl Balgruuf was absent from his throne and Jasper could hear him from the room above his throne. Pulling his helmet over his head, Jasper joined the group of guards stationed at the doors of Dragonsreach. They shifted their weight from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for Irileth to join them. The Dunmer joined them, leather armor neat and proper with a steel sword strapped at her side.

"Alright men," Irileth started, her voice rough, "let's go."

Jasper strained to see through the darkness, Irileth was the only one whom held a torch above her head and was leading the way. He heard the slip of hard leather on stone and looked to his side, a small imperial woman wearing a pair of weather worn Mage robes stood at his side.

He watched as the Imperial crouched down under the ridge they were hiding by and receive a nod of approval from Irileth.

The wind fell silent, broken suddenly by a ferocious roar that tore through the air, the flap of powerful wings and a dark form gliding towards them over the horizon. Jasper braced himself as he drew his sword and donned his shield, another roar tore through the air as the dragon landed, claws slipping over the stone of the tower, leaving deep gashes in the stone work and loose stone.

Ground shook as the dragon fell to the ground, throwing Jasper off his balance, he regained his footing quickly however and raced towards the dragon, sword brandished and at the ready for him to rejoin with the other guards.

The battle commenced, flames grazed overhead, billowing along the ground and burning the tower. There was the clash of steel on scales, wood being splintered and stone cracking and falling, war cries and dragon roars filled the air with the heavy scent of burning fires.

Jasper was in the thick of it, hacking and slashing as his life depended on it, his shield was shattered and sword cracked, he had tore off his helmet during the fight and had resorted to launching arrows into the sky as the dragon took off.

He had lost sight of the imperial just as the battle had begun to take ablaze, but now he saw her with a dagger in one hand and icy blue magic swirling in the other. Spears of ice shot forth from the palm of her hand, embedding themselves in the dragon's thick hide. The ground shook violently once more as the dragon fell from the sky, tail crashing against the tower and sending stones flying, it growled out its last words in a tongue Jasper could not understand as it's body began to glow, the edges burning away as if it was made of paper.

An ethereal light flowed from the dragon and into the imperial whom fell to her knees as if in pain, clinging to her shoulders and rocking as the ethereal light grew dim around her, coppery hair clinging to the edges of her face and heavy, shaking breaths clouding in the air.

"Dragonborn." Jasper breathed as the world spun around him, the battle had taken much out of him and he was tired.

* * *

When Jasper had awoken, he found himself in the temple of Kynareth with the new found Dragonborn at his side, she had donned a new set of robes and held a glowing golden spell in her hands, a chilling feeling grew over his arm as the magic fell away and darkness reclaimed him.

When he had finally recovered the Dragonborn hadn't returned, having been summoned to High Hrothgar and leaving the morning after her summoning. He had learned of her recent entitlement to Thane and her name.

Cymbeline Fire-Weaver.

* * *

Jasper snapped back to reality as thunder cracked overhead, Cymbeline had vanished from his line of view, most likely having returned to Whiterun. Looking up the road at Whiterun he quickly caught sight of his relief guard for the night and smiled, he could finally get out of his soaking wet armor and into something dry, have a few bottles of mead and some well needed rest.

Before the relief could reach him, Jasper heard the distinct clink of armor and turned around, Thalmor agents marched towards Whiterun, a wild eyed nord bound and traveling with them. Jasper eyed them as he watched them pass, he had no qualms with the Thalmor, just as long as they didn't cause fights. Finely crafted elven armor adorned their bodies, helmets framed their sharp golden faces, the nord in tow was dressed in Storm cloak armor, a satchel at his side. A courier for the Stormcloaks.

The line ended with the Justiciar, and Jasper had never seen any Altmer like her. She was at least a head taller than he, a few inches taller than her partners, with dark gray skin with sharp features and burning amber eyes that glared ahead, framed by pale blond hair that fell wild out of her dark hood.

They locked eyes for a few seconds before she looked back to her partners and commanded something in her native tongue, they resumed walking, armor clinking and cloth shifting leaving Jasper staring after the Thalmor Agent in awe.

* * *

**Welcome back readers, I'd have to say, I'm very happy about the reviews that have been submitted so far, I really love it when people leave reviews that give advice, it really helps to make the story so much better when you can see the progression of both characters and writer. **

**Anyways, in this chapter we have covered the Thane's name, Cymbeline, and her relationship to Jasper, we have also met the love interest. **

**Looking forwards to more reviews, constructive criticism is always accepted and I will see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

Metal mugs clinked on the wooden counter as mead sloshed over the brim, a fire crackled in the hearth, faces flushed from the popular drink and joyous conversation blanketing the dulcet tones of the lute filled the air of the Bannered Mare as Jasper cupped his mug of ale in his hand and lifted it to his lips, sipping the bitter liquid and tasting the faint hint of snow berries as he glanced around the inn.

Cymbeline sat next to him, several empty mugs scattered around her with her still keeping sober, to her right was Onmund already hammered on Honningbrew mead and leaning his head on Cymbeline's shoulder whispering to her with slurred speech, ever so often she'd whisper back and press a kiss on his lips. Past Cymbeline and Onmund were the usual visitors to the Bannered Mare, guardsmen off duty and enjoying a drink, a handful of warriors and regular day to day citizens. At the very back were two of the three Thalmor Agents from earlier in the day dressed down from their elven armor, their leader no where in sight.

The two high elves sat in the corner, engaging in little conversation and glancing around the room every few sips, Jasper returned his attention to Cymbeline and Onmund, the Mage now passed out on her shoulder.

"Those high elves in back." Jasper whispered to Cymbeline as she sipped at her ninth mug of mead that evening, her head turned as she glanced back and frowned slightly.

"What sabout them dearie?" She cooed, her sentence slurred as she swayed slightly, brushing against Jasper's arm as he frowned, while the imperial could hold her liquor better than most nords, a drunk Cymbeline meant a rather _friendly_ Cymbeline.

"Never mind. You're drunk.", Jasper sighed as he slammed the remainder of the ale, the bitter taste becoming almost overpowering, set a small bag of coin on the counter and stood up. Cymbeline glanced over at Onmund and giggled, her checks flushed a light shade of pink as Jasper rolled his eyes and draped Onmund's arm over his shoulder and wrapped another arm around his waist, hauling him out the door and into the cool air of the night.

The sky was ablaze with stars that twinkled in the black veil, the two moons danced overhead as the choir of insects and wind filled the empty streets. Few guards were out and about, mainly returning to the barracks or heading out to their night watch, Jasper carried Onmund, with Cymbeline's help, back to Breezehome and let the couple in, leaving them to be taken care of by Lydia.

With a sigh, Jasper waited for a moment making sure that everything would be alright with the thane and her husband before he trekked back to the barracks.

* * *

Entering the dungeons of Dragonsreach, Jasper instantly noticed the Thalmor Justiciar and her Stormcloak prisoner, the nord was behind bars muttering angrily as the Justiciar whom was in the middle of reading a hastily scrawled letter at a small round table that she had pulled up. He could see a wooden plate filled with a hardly touched half loaf of bread and salmon steak, an unopened bottle of mead sat near the plate on the table. Closest to the Altmer was the courier's satchel, which was open and had many folded letters and notes spilling out of it already.

Carefully Jasper walked around the Thalmor to the door of the barracks and nudged it open, looking back he saw the Justiciar fold the letter and heard her sigh as she set it down on a growing pile of letters and held up another, unfolding it and beginning to read.

Turning away he slipped into the barracks and closed the door behind him, exhausted, he slunk towards his bed and crawled beneath the covers, letting sleep claim him for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the barracks, the Justiciar had just received a letter from a courier that entered moments after the Whiterun Guard left the room. She read it over again and balled her free hand into a fist, relaxing her hand she folded the note and slipped it into her own satchel before standing up, taking hold of the hardly touched plate of food and sliding it through the bars at the nord and turning on her heel, leaving the dungeons and exiting Dragonsreach. She entered the Bannered Mare minutes later and sat herself down across the table from her partners, dug out the letter and handed it to them.

"I'm going to bed, wake me if another courier appears." She informed in their native language as she stood back up and headed up the nearby staircase, opening the doors to their room she closed it behind her and collapsed into the bed, letting her exhausted body rest for a while.

After all, they'd be in Whiterun for a while.

* * *

**Well hello again readers! I'm sorry if this chapter seems boring, but we've finally started to hit the main plot. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll see you next time readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were filled with heavy storms and chilly wind, winter was coming quickly and it would be a long one.

Jasper has switched out of the day shift and back into the night shift, sporting a pair of thick leather gloves and a heavy yellow cloak to stave off the chill. The stalls in the market place were closed down for the season and all of Whiterun's citizens were flocking to the Bannered Mare for warmth.

The Thalmor agents remained in Dragonsreach, occasionally taking a walk outside and surveying the area, taking all precautions to avoid all nords. Cymbeline and Onmund had gone off to Bravill for the winter, the imperial couldn't stand Skyrim's winters and always made a trip home to visit her family. Jasper sighed, almost feeling bad for her nord husband, but he seemed not to mind and was seen with her almost all the time, perhaps they had come to a sort of harmony between them.

Watching the gates had its perks, he knew exactly who came in and out of the city, but it was also bitter cold out, the rain soaking his cloak and the icy winds whipping the flames of the torches around until they almost went out. Unlike his other posts, Jasper had someone to talk with, although they hardly exchanged little more than a nod of the head.

The pounding of hooves in the mud raced up to Jasper as a horse skidded to a halt, spraying icy cold mud into the air, it's rider breathed heavily and held out a black gloved hand clutching a letter with a name scrawled on the front.

"Get this to Justiciar Imarrine immediately!" The rider commanded, out of breath as Jasper hardly grasped the letter before the horse turned away and galloped out of Jasper's view.

"If I were you I wouldn't give it to her." The guard across from Jasper spat, pushing himself off the wall "Probably contains battle plans."

A frown burrowed its way onto Jasper's face, while the guards were loyal to Whiterun they were torn apart politically.

"What if it doesn't?" Jasper questioned, watching as the guard tensed and looked away.

"I still wouldn't, I don't trust those highelves." He sneered, leaning back against the wall as Jasper tucked the letter away under his cloak. He'd give it to the Justiciar the moment he could.

* * *

It wasn't until later that Jasper managed to make his way to Dragonsreach, the wind cutting through his clothes as he fought to keep the letter in his grip. He forced the doors of Dragonsreach Dungeons and stepped inside, closing them behind him and receiving a wall of warm air.

The Justiciar turned as the door closed, her eyes narrowed at the nord that stood before her in a mud covered cloak. He waked towards her as she remained calm, magic sparking in her palm as her other hand reached for the glass dagger at her waist.

Her eyes caught on the movement beneath his cloak and she reacted naturally.

The dagger was pressed against his throat and magic crackled in her hand, a piece of folded paper was held out before her face as she blinked and dropped the dagger from the nords neck, hearing a sigh of relief as the dagger vanished beneath her robes. She opened the letter, eyes scanning across the script quickly and snapping back up to watch the nord stand there.

"When did you get this?" She snapped, waiting for a response.

"An agent on a horse gave it to me to deliver to you." The nord explained, watching as the high elf before him refrained from showing emotion as she calmly folded the letter and slid it under her robes.

"When."

"Earlier this evening."

The elves amber eyes burned with a rage that died the moment it flared up.

"Next time you will report to me right away." She declared, keeping her mind level headed.

"Yes ma'am." The nord responded as she turned.

"Back to your post." She ordered, listening to the shuffle of boots and the door creaking open, the cold air returned for a moment as the door closed behind him, with the nord gone she drew the letter out and read over the text again.

_'Imarrine, _

_ I appreciate your offer to bring the courier to the Embassy through the winter, but we can't risk the move until after winter has passed. _

_ -Elenwen'_

Imarrine folded the letter once more and slid it back into it's hiding place among her robes, looking towards the Stormcloak Courier as he laid hunched over in his cell, eyes closed. Keeping him under control with nightshade was one of her many jobs while she and her guards were in Whiterun, for she couldn't properly interrogate him until she was at the embassy and had her tools of trade.

Checking to make sure the Courier was out, she flung her hood over her face and collapsed back into the chair, resting her head in her hand and closing her eyes for a what would seem like a few minutes.

* * *

Jasper glanced around the soldiers barracks by the front gates, since he had been moved to a different post, Irileth had moved him and several other guards to the frontal barracks.

The barracks were mainly empty, save for a few beds filled with the sleeping form of fellow guards.

Jasper had draped his cloak over the back of a chair, watching as water dripped off it into a bucket he had set up after he had washed the mud out of the cloak. It was a ritual he had done with the other guards to keep up Whiterun's appearance, every night after patrol.

Laying back he pulled the large sheet of fur over his body and burrowed into the pile of hay that cushioned the bed, sleep almost overcoming him until the doors to the barracks burst open.

A young guard stumbled in, blood running from his arm that was bent at an unnatural angle, his helmet was torn off his head and his armor was torn and blood stained. The sword he held had been broken, and his shield stuck out of his broken arm.

"Dragon!" He shouted as Jasper's blood ran cold, without Cymbeline there how were they to fend them off once more?

"How big?" Jasper asked as he stumbled out of his bed and dug underneath for his extra cloak.

"I don't, I don't know. It just dove out of the sky!" The young man cried as Jasper tossed on his cloak and shoved his hands into his gloves, all around him the clamor of others waking up and equipping their gear.

"Go to the temple of Kynareth and get that arm look at." Jasper ordered as he passed the young guard and stormed out the door. A roar tore through the air once more as ice leapt over the wall and cascaded down.

Citizens opened their doors and peaked their heads out, watching as Jasper raised his shield and deflected the ice from hitting him.

"Get back inside!" Jasper shouted as he tore off through the streets, he had to let the Jarl know.

As he tore through the streets he caught sight of the gilded armor of Imarrine's guards through the confusion, but that was for an instant when the new Harbringer of the Companions stepped out and stopped him.

"What's going on here?" The shorter Bosmer asked meekly, fully clad in the Companions armor with Wuuthrad slung across his back.

"Dragon." Jasper breathed as the Bosmer's eyes widened.

"Cymbeline?"

"In Bravill."

"I'll get my friends." The Bosmer called back as he turned and raced back to Jorrvaskr, armor clanking as Jasper took a breath and continued his run to Dragonsreach.

He burst through the doors and sprinted up the stairs, everyone watching him as he skidded to a halt before the jarls throne, falling to his knee, Jasper bowed his head and lifted it.

"Dragon, at the front gate." Jasper reported as the room froze, the Jarl grew pale and Irileth reached for her sword.

"Get all the men out there." Irileth ordered as Jasper turned to run back to the front lines, his legs pumping and breath emitting into the air in puffs of white.

The front gate was barricaded already and many of the citizens were being evacuated through the front barracks to the Dungeons of Dragonsreach. Drawing his sword once more, Jasper readied himself besides his fellow guardsmen, he could hear the Companions collecting together with their Bosmer leader at the front.

* * *

Imarrine's eyes snapped open as she heard a myriad of concerned voices drawing closer, she pushed herself off the table and onto her feet. A grate in the floor of one of the cells was popped open, a guards head popped out and glanced around before the guard hoisted himself up.

"What is going on?" Imarrine inquired sharply as the guard looked at her and a scoff emitted from the iron helmet.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Don't scoff, I implore you tell me why you would be keeping your citizens below a dungeon." She demanded, having grown tired of the Nordic treatment towards her kind.

"Damn dragon is what's going on." The guardsman sneered as Imarrine frowned and looked towards her own prisoner. Turning on her heel she walked towards the door exiting the dungeons, allowing magic to flow down her arms and through her palms.

She flung the door open and came face to face with her two guards.

"Stick close, we need to keep the dragon at bay." She ordered curtly, storming past her guards and listening to them follow her lead.

"Why are we intervening in these peoples' fight?" Her right hand guard asked as Imarrine almost halted her stride.

"If that dragon reaches Dragonsreach, we lose our prisoner." She snapped "Now, let's go."

* * *

Jasper held up his shield as the gates splintered open, fragments embedding themselves into the ground around him and through his shield.

"To victory!"

Jasper rushed forwards, sword brandished and slashing across the dragons scales. He leapt back as the Dragon turned to face him, racing away from its maw as ice pelted out and into the ground.

He passed the Bosmer as he ducked beneath a wing, holding up Wuulthrad and breaking through the thick hide, blood splattering to the ground as the Bosmer sped away and out of sight.

The dragon released a roar as it whipped around and faced Jasper with burning eyes. His blood ran cold as the dragon opened its maw once more, there was a moment when he knew he would die.

He closed his eyes.

And heard the clash of steel.

Jasper eyes peaked open and widened at what he saw. The Thalmor agents stood there, shields pressed into the dragons maw, breaking its fangs and redirecting the ice to the sides where it froze mid air, pelting onto the walls and ground. The Justiciar stood between her guards, glass dagger drawn and empty hand holding the maw open, an ethereal armor cloaked her hand and down her arm to her shoulder.

Sweat dripped down her face as her heels dug into the ground, her glass dagger shot forewords and embedded itself deep into the roof of the dragons mouth, breaking through its thick hide and dripping with a fowl black blood.

The high elf stumbled backwards, her hand covered in the black blood and ethereal gauntlet vanishing. Her two guards pulled away as Jasper realized she left the knife in there, the dragon laid motionless for a few seconds, enough for her to grab his hand and pull him behind a wall.

Before the dragon could move completely a ripple of words shot forewords, pushing the dragon to its side and allowing an arrow to pierce its exposed underside. The dragon released a drawn out roar before it's body began to flake away in bits of embers. An ethereal light flowed out and towards a figure that stood on the walls, bow in hand and a second figure in tow.

"Did you miss me?" Cymbeline smiled as she climbed down from the wall, three heavy cloaks fell around her as she released the spell that was her bow and allowed herself a shiver.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent cleaning up after the dragon, moving the bones and getting the injured to the temple.

Cymbeline and Onmund had returned to Breezehome after checking for any other possible dragon attacks, the imperial thane shivering violently even under the layers of cloaks.

The high elf and her guards returning to the Bannered Mare for the night with little more than a few words and the process of retrieving her knife, which Jasper had learned was dipped in an extremely potent paralysis potion made with ingredients native to the Summerset Isles.

Jasper himself finally collapsed into his bed and fell asleep quickly. With Cymbeline back, he'd have a lot of work to be doing.

* * *

**Hello once more readers, here we have a long chapter and a post update. I really appreciate the reviews received for this fanfic, it makes it so worth writing. So, this post update, chapters should be posted on Wednesday and Saturday so take a gander at the upcoming chapters when they appear. **

**Once again, reviews and constructive criticism is very well appreciated. I shall see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper awoke to an icy nip in the air and sat up from his bed, the soldiers barracks were near empty. Donning a heavy cloak, Jasper's feet touched the ground and felt their way over to his boots which had been dropped unceremoniously upon the ground the night before. Tugging his boots on, Jasper stumbled across the barracks and towards the door, bright morning light already peaked through the cracks in the heavy wooden door and a chill nipped in the air around the door.

The nord didn't even need to open the door to know what was outside, it had snowed. Snow was a rare occurrence in Whiterun Hold, normally a winter would be filled with icy rains that would last for days on end and maybe a few days of strong winds, but snow only came every once and a while.

Pulling his helmet over his head, Jasper grabbed the remainder of his gear and opened the door, blinded by the bright light that reflected off the already broken white snow. It wasn't Windhelm snow, it would melt within a few days or so, sighing, Jasper trudged through the crisp white blanket towards the gate. The remnants of the dragon attack still loomed upon the old wooden gates, claw marks and scars where the ice had struck dotted the gates, snow already sticking in the cracks.

The guard Jasper was with that day was fairly young and wore a newly repaired set of armor, although there still were several bloodstains upon the tunic. His arm was in a sling, two flat rods braced his arm and were held in place by tightly wrapped bandages. Once bright blue eyes were now dulled and his mousy brown hair was tousled as he was missing a helmet.

Jasper recognized him as the young guard from the night before, he knew the guards were stretched think but allowing an injured guard to work came as a shock. The only weapon the young guard bore was a battered old war axe and a simple leather shield, it wouldn't do much against a dragon but it might hold off a few bandits.

Taking his place on the opposite side of the outer gate, Jasper heard the young guard take in a breath, as if coming to an important realization, and watched as his dull eyes became wide with shock.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, "You're the one who sent me to the temple! Thank Kynareth for you!"

"It wasn't a problem." Jasper replied, embarrassed slightly by the remark, "how's your arm?"

"It's seen better days, but it'll pull through." The young guard replied as Jasper let a sigh of relief escape, "my name is Torr, if you were wondering."

"Jasper." He responded, putting the young guards name away in his memories.

"I'm glad that dragons gone." Torr added as Jasper nodded.

"I'm just thankful that the Thane was able to make it in time."

"The Thane? Oh you mean the Dragonborn!" Torr hesitated.

"Well yes, the Thane is the Dragonborn after all... Haven't you seen her?" Jasper inquired watching as Torr shook his head.

"Not really..." Torr sighed, "honestly I started guard duty yesterday."

"Must have been a terrible first day." Jasper sighed as Torr nodded.

"At least I survived, and that's what matters." Torr nodded before growing tense as a roar sounded off in the distance, Jasper listened long and hard to the sound as it faded away.

"It's further off in the hold!" A guard shouted from his position atop the watchtower.

"Alright!" Jasper shouted back before glancing at Torr, "The dragon is far off, but it's best if we notify the Thane."

"You should go and notify her, I'll stay watch just incase." Torr nodded, shakily as Jasper slipped back through the gate and into Whiterun.

* * *

Cymbeline's home was warmer than the Bannered Mare, the said Imperial keeping her Housecarl tending to the flames while she scrambled around the Breezehome, moving ingredients upstairs and then back down, pushing baskets filled with dried roots and herbs into the corner.

"Ah Jasper! Be a dear and pull down that staff for me? Thanks!" Cymbeline called from her alchemy room after catching a glance at the guard that stood there, Jasper turned and gazed up at the staff that hung above the door, it was a simple staff that seemed to be made of an iron like material. The metal curled towards the top, shaping three faces, reaching up Jasper grasped the staff and pulled it down listening as the Imperial made her return and grasped the staff from him, tying a fourth heavy cloak as she barraged towards the door.

"Lydia! Make sure Onmund gets something to eat, you know I hate it when he skips meals!" Cymbeline called as she opened the door, glancing as Jasper.

"We're going dragon hunting!"

* * *

Imarrine halted as she heard the door to the house nearby her creak open, she watched as the small Imperial Thane skipped out of the house, a staff slung across her back and at least four cloaks shifting at all times, she dragged a Whiterun Guard with her that she recognized as Jasper.

Her guards were absent from her presence, an act that was quickly becoming more common than she preferred. They were most likely back at Dragonsreach's Dungeons and watching their prisoner, she was slightly stunned the Stormcloaks hadn't come for their courier, but no more stunned than she was after finding herself being dragged against her will by the Thane.

"How dare you!" Imarrine protested, digging her heels into the ground in an attempt to slow the Imperial into releasing her strong grip on her gloved wrist,"Release me at once!"

"No can do! We're going dragon hunting!" The Thane sang, glancing back at Imarrine with blazing golden eyes filled with excitement.

Minutes later the High elf found herself outside of Whiterun's capital city and quickly moving towards an empty expanse of Whiterun's Tundra, bitterly gripping her dagger and attempting to level her emotions in order to channel magic.

"I'm surprised, there's lots of dragons appearing now all of a sudden! It cuts off on my time in Bravill!" Cymbeline cried, releasing both of her sudden companion's wrists.

Imarrine rubbed her wrist gently releasing a soothing healing spell into the sore muscle, halting her spell, Imarrine glanced up as wings flapped overhead. A shadow passed along the ground, growing closer and closer as she drew her blade, prepared a shock spell and took a deep breath. Her amber eyes glazed over as her body grew numb, preparing itself already for battle.

The moment the dragon landed she stepped back and released her spell, electricity sparked and crackled forth, landing on the dragons blood red scales and sending them flying. She could see the Thane dance around the dragon, shouting when she could and drawing the fire towards her with a blast of energy from her staff, Jasper aiming his blade towards the Dragons hind legs, hoping to cut through the thick hide.

The dragon fell, but not before giving its tail one more powerful swing towards Imarrine, it crashed into her side, tearing into her robes and slicing across her abdomen, tossing her unceremoniously towards the ground where she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and her fall became cushioned as her vision danced.

She watched as the Thane pushed herself off her staff and ran towards them, already digging in her cloaks.

"Imarrine?"

* * *

_Imarrine gazed forth, eyes cold and face stern, the signature Thalmor Robes held onto her body through buckles and buttons. Dark gloves adorned her hands, hiding the bruises on her knuckles from a brawl. _

_Around her other Thalmor sat, gazing forewords at the center of the slanted room, a nord bound and gagged in a wrought iron cage, the battle torn armor of the Imperial Legion hanging off his thin body in rags. _

_The interrogation hall was silent as the Justiciars gathered at the head of the room muttered in the High Elves language, deciding, plotting, waiting. All sat still like a statue, awaiting the verdict of their leaders as the candles burned and the captured nord came to. _

_"Imarrine." Her name was spoken, as all eyes on the room turned their gaze on her. She stood, walked down the steps, keeping her gaze steady and holding back the urge to glance at her companions. _

_"Guide the prisoner back to Skyrim." One Justiciar instructed, voice flat and without emotion as the high elf simply nodded her head. _

_"It will be done." She replied, listening as the cage's lock was removed and the door swung open. The prisoner was dragged out and to his feet as Imarrine turned and walked towards him, without looking his dead blue eyes she walked past him and he followed instantly. _

_Days passed and turned into weeks as the Thalmor Agent and the war prisoner walked ceaselessly through the vast wild life off Cyrodiil, the border to Skyrim fast approaching. _

_Imarrine did not speak, neither did the war prisoner, she kept a dagger close and an eye open during the nights as the prisoner slept uneasily till the dawn rose. _

_The border came quickly as she finally turned back to her prisoner and was met with a dagger near her neck. _

_"I will never forgive you filthy high elves." The nord seethed, eyes blazing with rage he had held back, the ropes previously binding his wrists were snapped, burns crossed his wrists, some already bleeding. _

_"Then why don't you just kill me?" Imarrine asked, keeping her voice even as the nord smirked. _

_"Who would deliver the message?" _

_And he left without another word, drawing the dagger away and storming past her across the border and vanishing down the trail, leaving Imarrine to shiver violently as she realized what had happened. _

_But where had he gotten the dagger from? _

_She looked down at her belt and found her own steel dagger missing._

* * *

"She'll be fine Jasper!" A hushed voice hissed, "I'm sure I used the right potion this time." Imarrine registered the voice as that of the Thane's, but it was weary and the hype she had heard earlier seemed strained, almost forced.

"Are you sure?" This time she recognized the voice of Jasper and began to hear what was going on around her, there was the clank of glass bottles on stone, the echo of water swishing and settling, the near soundless crackle of far away torches.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please. Go and sleep." The thane sighed, her forced hype faltering as Imarrine felt a damp cloth removed from her forehead, the door of the room swung open and shut as a silence befell the room. Imarrine felt the sudden sting in her abdomen and bolted out of the daze she had awoken to, sitting up and causing a shock of pain to rivet through her body, how could have she been so stupid?

"Woah there!" The thane exclaimed, grasping the Thalmor by her shoulders and forcing her back into a resting position, "You're injured, don't move quickly!"

"Injured? what do you-" Imarrine tried to say before she felt pain shoot up her abdomen once more.

"Easy, that dragon did a number on you. You're lucky Jasper was able to carry you here in time."

"Jasper?"

"You should have seen him, he ran faster than a horse even while carrying you." The Imperial explained, picking up a small red bottle and uncorking it, taking a sniff and grimacing at the smell before putting it down, "I should have marked these..." She sighed, picking up a second bottle and repeating the action, but this time handing it over to Imarrine, whom had managed to prop herself up into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" Imarrine asked, taking a sip of the potion and tasting the foreign ingredients that belonged to Skyrim.

"The temple of Kynareth." The Thane answered as she packed up her various potions into a leather satchel, "You should get some rest, I'll be back in the morning." Imarrine nodded, laying back down, taking care to mind her wounds as the Imperial fell out of her line of vision.

"Wait."

Cymbeline halted her stride and looked back at the injured High Elf with a confused look on her face.

"Give Jasper my thanks."

"I will." Cymbeline nodded, a smile passing her lips as she left the temple, practically bouncing back to her Breezehome. All was going to plan.

* * *

**Hello once again readers! Well, chapter five is up and running. Next chapter will be here on Wednesday hopefully, reviews and constructive criticism is well appreciated as it makes the story that much better. Till next time my lovelies. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up sleepy head!" Cymbeline called as she tore the blankets from over Jasper's head, the Nord groaned and reached for his blanket, finding that the Imperial held it high above her head.

"Five more minutes."

"Nope! We have work to do! Or have you forgotten about the reason you need me?" Cymbeline teased as Jasper grunted, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes, it was midday already based on what Jasper could see from the light pouring through the windows. A bundle of clothes hit him in the chest, followed by the clink of chain-mail against hard leather, Jasper dragged himself out of bed and tugged his armor over his head. Cymbeline stood before him, wearing a set of mages robes and a heavy cloak, any weapons she bore yesterday we're gone, or hidden beneath her cloak, her coppery hair had been braided back out of her eyes as she smiled brightly.

Looking down Jasper found that it wasn't the Whiterun Guards armor he wore, but a combination of thick leather and padded cloth closed by iron buckles.

"What sort of armor is this?"

"It's not really armor... We'll it is but it's more of a special armor. A friend of mine sent it my way a long time ago. Onmund won't touch it, he hates light armor and it's too big for me. Plus you won't need your regular armor where we're going!" Cymbeline rambled tossing Jasper his sword before turning and practically skipping out the door.

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Jasper muttered as he clung to another tree after having stumbled in the mud while climbing down a hill. It had rained non stop since they had left Riverwood, Cymbeline remaining ahead of him chattering excitedly about the various wildlife they passed.

"I remember going down this road after escaping Helgen." Cymbeline said, her voice dropping, "There wasn't anyone but me and Hadvar, but we made it out alive and that's what matters!"

Jasper sighed, the Imperial hadn't explained why they had gone out of Whiterun and were now venturing into the dense forests of Falkreath. Little progress seemed to be made as the Thane stopped every few feet to pick snow berries or mountain flowers, dropping them into her satchel and continuing on her way.

"So you're probably wondering why I took you with me?" Cymbeline asked, turning around mid-stride to face Jasper as he pushed off another tree.

"Every moment." Jasper huffed, out of breath and already longing for the dulcet tones of the Bard's lute back in the Bannered Mare.

"Well, I would take Onmund with me, but he's heading back to the college for a while. So I thought, why not take Jasper? Plus then we can get a gift for Imarrine!"

"A gift?"

"Well it's really just a flower, but it's unlike any that grows in Skyrim."

"What kind of flower?" Jasper inquired, he wasn't one for flowers, but if Cymbeline was going to jump off a cliff for a sweet roll, it was best to ask now before things went to Oblivion.

"A yellow flower." Cymbeline smiled, turning back to face the unmarked path she followed, "They make a powerful healing potion and are very pretty. I think a woman like Imarrine would enjoy a flower like that."

"Are you sure that will work?" Jasper asked further, stepping around a pool of muddy water, he wasn't so sure on a Thalmor like Imarrine enjoying something as mundane as flowers.

"Yes! After all she did give you her thanks!" Jasper stopped, his heart racing as heat rose to his face.

"Her thanks?"

"Yup! She told me to tell you last night! I'm sure she's interested now." Cymbeline sang as she finally came to level ground, Jasper catching up with her and sighing the moment he touched level ground.

"Keep your eyes open Jasper, there are Sprigans in this area." Cymbeline whispered as she reached back in her cloak for a ebony sword that gleamed a burning red in the rain. Jasper drew his sword and donned his shield that still bore the Whiterun logo, he looked around him and saw large ancient trees.

They moved cautiously, weaving around the trees with Jasper falling in step, walking exactly where the Thane stepped and keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

A tower peaked over the horizon as Cymbeline took a harsh left, walking down a dirt path Jasper wouldn't have noticed before. They walked along the path, passing the mountains as a dark cave entrance opened up ahead.

"If memory serves, there will be Sprigans in here." Cymbeline pondered as she tapped her chin, her eyes brightened as she got an idea, a dark ball of energy floated in the palm of her hand, purple wisps of magic turned off the orb as it turned in her hand.

"Let's go." Cymbeline motioned over her shoulder, ducking into the entrance of the cave and vanishing into the darkness. Jasper sighed, following after her and coming out into a hallow.

A set of staircases folded out before him as he found Cymbeline already halfway down the stairs, sword out and spell at the ready. Catching up with her Jasper was met with a myriad of evergreens and strange trees he had never seen before, they had leaves that reminded Jasper of sunsets and the branches curved, weaving towards the sky. Through the trees he could see carved staircases climbing the hallow's walls, a crystal pool of water waited at the center, a small island covered in bright yellow flowers was in a corner of the water.

Cymbeline crouched down as Jasper neared her and mirrored her moves, he gazed ahead and found a body made of woven wood and a green glow standing still. There was a sound like fabric being torn as the orb of magic in Cymbeline's hand expanded, she threw the orb forth and it became a pillar of black and purple waves of magic, vanishing almost as quick as it appeared, leaving a Flame Atronach in its wake. The mass of flames caught sight of the Sprigan, tossing a ball of fire towards its wooden body as others joined in. The air became filled with the deafening hum of magic.

Jasper ran forth, sword digging into the wood of the Sprigans and leaving deep gashes, but with little avail, the Sprigans fought faster than Jasper could have imagined, quickly over taking Cymbeline's Atronach and leaving it in an explosion of fire.

Cymbeline herself hacked into the Sprigans, her blade leaving the wood to turn to embers and ash, pillars of flame shot from her hand as she backed towards Jasper, directing the flame to ward off the Sprigans until their bodies splashed into the water, burnt corpses of wood, the magic that animated them dispersing into the air.

"We should get those flowers before more show up." Cymbeline breathed, lowering her shaking arm and walking calmly towards the yellow flowers, or as calmly as she could.

* * *

They were pretty flowers, Jasper could agree on that as he examined one closely, the delicate yellow petals captured the dying sunlight that peaked over the horizon. Cymbeline was behind him, carrying a basket of the yellow buds, happily humming as she danced down the cobblestone road. They were both battle worn and Jasper was ready for bed, his shoulders slumped from exhaustion and the armor he wore felt heavier than before. Yet he still had to visit Imarrine with Cymbeline.

The gates of Whiterun opened with a loud drawn out creak, the last of the suns rays dipping beneath the horizon as the two returned to the city. Cymbeline dropping off the basket just inside her home and grasping a small piece of parchment with an ink well and quill. She shoved them into Jasper's hands and ordered that he write a note to the high elf before disappearing back into her Breezehome, the door closing behind her.

Jasper trudged up the hill that Whiterun was built on, feet throbbing with every step as the dull tones of metal pounding on metal faded off into the night. The inside of the temple was warm, most of its occupants already sleeping on one of the stone slabs or in a warm bed. Imarrine laid facing towards the door, eyes closed and breath easy, a fresh wrap of bandages was bound across her abdomen, the heavy smell of an earthy salve became stronger as Jasper approached her.

She made no movement even as Jasper scrawled down one word on the parchment, folded it and rested it near her face, the yellow flower laying atop the parchment and rolling slightly as Jasper turned and left the temple.

* * *

Imarrine herself awoke just as the temple doors closed the second time, the sharp pain that had taken place in her wound was now dulled and gently throbbed when she moved. Her eyes came into focus as the first thing she came in contact with was a yellow flower resting atop a folded piece of parchment paper.

Sitting up required a little effort, but she picked up the flower and turned it around, examining the petals. There were only two yellow flowers that she knew of in Skyrim, one she had already seen before and knew to be a Dragon's Tongue and the other she had only read about.

They were rare flowers, only found in two known places of Skyrim. It was freshly picked, perhaps a few hours old.

An even rarer light smile crossed the High elf's features as she set the flower in a nearby cup of water and retrieved the small note, opening it her eyes widened at the name scrawled there.

_Jasper._

* * *

**Hello readers! Back again with another chapter that I hoped you enjoyed! Things are finally starting to fall into place! Constructive criticism is always we'll appreciated, always. Till next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

The snow had melted away, leaving muddy roads and soaking wet tapestries. Jasper himself was glad the snow had gone, it meant that his job was easier when he wasn't watching the local children toss balls of compacted snow at each other. He hadn't had time to check on either the Thane or Imarrine in the past few days, it was slightly nerve wracking to Jasper as he had no idea on Imarrine's health and Cymbeline's plans.

There was the smack of leather soles on the cobblestones growing louder as they neared Jasper's post in the Wind District, a strong hand grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a house in one swift movement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Imarrine snapped, holding the yellow flower between her thumb and forefinger.

"I thought you could use a little help?" Jasper tried, feeling the grip on his arm loosen and watching the flower fall away into Imarrine's pocket, her hand drawing back shakily.

"Why?" She inquired, folding her arms with her lips drawn in a scowl.

"Well you were injured..." Jasper replied, hearing a sigh from the Thalmor.

"Is that it?" She huffed, shifting her weight to the right.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure it wasn't to get me on your side? Or to further yourself?" Imarrine replied with more questions, her voice becoming sharper than the icy air, to which Jasper frowned, he wasn't one for a game of ask and answer.

"No." He simply replied, "Why would you think that?"

"Your kind has been doing that a lot recently." Imarrine sneered, leaning forwards.

"Who?" Jasper inquired.

"Does it matter? And since when have you been so interested in the Thalmor's business?" She snapped, glaring holes into Jasper.

"Since when did you stop caring about something as mundane as help?" Jasper almost shouted, instantly regretting the decision.

"We are done here." Imarrine hissed, whipping around on her heel and storming back towards Dragonsreach, leaving Jasper dejected and with feelings of regret.

* * *

"You said what?" Cymbeline shrieked, almost dropping the potions in her arms, instead depositing them into the table top where they rolled slightly before coming to a rest.

"Do I have to repeat it again?" Jasper sighed, gazing into the fire that almost seemed to burn continuously in Cymbeline's home, his shoulders slumped.

"So let me get this straight? You asked her why she didn't care for your help? "

"Well, not really asked... More like I almost shouted it at her." Jasper muttered as Cymbeline sat across from him.

"Then what happened?"

"She stormed off.", Cymbeline grimaced at his answer.

"You have to apologize to her." Cymbeline proposed, standing up to dig through a cupboard nearby, her eyes burning.

"And how would you say I do that?" Jasper began as several pieces of paper where dropped in his lap with a corked bottle of ink and a quill.

"Write a letter to her, Onmund and I do it all the time." Cymbeline suggested, falling back into the chair behind her and bouncing slightly as the wood creaked. A smile plastered itself on her face as she watched Jasper put the quill to the paper and scrawl out a few words before pausing.

"What do I say?" Jasper asked, looking up at the Thane with his fingers curling around the quill.

"You could say that you apologize for your actions and that you didn't mean to go that far, maybe even throw in a little hint at your feelings for her?" Cymbeline mused, toying with the frayed hem of her robes and waiting for Jasper to start writing again.

All Whiterun Guards were required to be able to read and write, while Jasper could do both, it was difficult for him to write this letter to Imarrine. As the watery ink was imprinted upon the paper, Jasper paused every so often, waiting for the right words to be whispered to him by Cymbeline.

"Imarrine you are a woman of high stature and even higher grace." Cymbeline hummed, reorganizing her potions in the odd yet logical way that was her own, Jasper halted his scrawl and glanced up at the Thane.

"Do you say these things to Onmund?" He pondered, watching as a fit of laughter riveted through the Thane, the potions in her hands sloshing within their glass bottles.

"Divines no, we have a much more intimate way of writing." She replied, setting her potions down as Jasper frowned and returned to his writing, the quill jolting with each curve and stop of his hand.

"I wish to meet with you and formally apologize for my behavior." The thane added after a pause, taking her stance behind Jasper and glancing over his shoulder as he signed his name at the bottom.

"Now let the ink dry, I'll send it off with a courier. You just go back to the barracks." Cymbeline ordered, sauntering to the door and opening it for Jasper, closing it behind him with a thud as he left.

* * *

It was late at night when Jasper was shaken awake, two days had passed since he had written the letter. He looked at the figure that clung in the shadows hanging over his bed and recognized the face of the Thane, before he could even say anything she had her finger pressed to her lips, telling him to remain silent.

She crouched down near Jasper's face and opened her mouth to speak.

"You have five minutes until you have to meet with Imarrine, get dressed and let's go." Cymbeline whispered quickly, drawing back into the shadows and vanishing from Jasper's line of sight as he picked himself up and tugged his tunic over his head.

Eventually Jasper was dressed, albeit sloppily as getting dressed in the dark was a difficult task, even with the torches' lights dimly guiding him. He found himself outside with Cymbeline sticking to the shadows and guiding him with the ever so often slip of her foot.

Whiterun looked immensely different at night, with the stars hung in the veil of the sky, framing the twin moons that hid behind thin gray clouds, the streets took on an eerie silence. The only noise being that of the crackle of torches and the shift of leather on cobblestone, accompanied by Jasper's breathing.

As he neared the Wind District, he could hear Jorrvaskr a buzz with mirth from returned warriors. Cymbeline was unseen as Jasper stood before the Gildergreen, it's petals having gone for the winter, he could hear someone approaching and standing next to him.

"I've read your letter." Imarrine started a noticeable sound of boredom on her voice, "nords certainly have a way with words, but your writing is a little more imperial than I initially would have thought." She continued, folding her hands behind her back.

"You can thank the thane for that, she keeps everyone in line here." Jasper added with a slight smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"It seems so, her methods are interesting to say the least." Imarrine nodded, staring up at the Gildergreen, "I've heard stories of this tree, it's magnificent."

"You should see it in full bloom, it's leaves are seen from miles away." Jasper agreed, his smile growing wider as Imarrine shifted closer to him.

"I take this night counts as an apology?" She inquired, looking over at the nord as he looked back at her, his hands toying with the hem of his tunic.

"If you think it does." He shrugged, hand dropping to his side and shifting his weight to and from each foot.

"I see..." She trailed off her hand falling inches from his own. There was a moment when Imarrine felt close to the nord at her side, she composed herself quickly and drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"I'd best be heading back now. I will find you in the morning." She breathed, a part of herself cursing at her cowardliness.

"Stay safe." Jasper returned, watching as the High Elf ascend the stairs to Dragonsreach before he too, turned and walked back towards the barracks.

It was a start.

* * *

**Hello readers! Chapter seven has officially been posted and I would like to thank those who have reviewed and followed this story so far, it's really kept me on track and has helped be improve even if it's by a little bit. Constructive criticism is gladly appreciated and I will see you next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

After that night by the Gildergleam, Jasper and Imarrine seemed to grow closer and closer to each other over the weeks, going out of each other's way to interact with one another. Be it a brush of the finger tips, a glance that lingered too long or even a conversation on many topics.

Cymbeline watched from the shadows as the two took a leisurely walk around Whiterun, a smile played across her features as she intently watched the two' hands brush each other occasionally. She could see the way Jasper's smile brightened each time Imarrine threw a glance at him, the imperial nodded in approval, they were getting intimate with each other, but winter was going to come to a close soon and Imarrine would leave within a moments notice.

With a frown the imperial stood from the shadows as the two fell out of view, she had to find a way Imarrine could stay for a while longer, or at least get a. Promis of return. Injuring her was out of the question, Cymbeline had several run ins with the Thalmor already and wasn't looking for another friendly meeting. Bribery was a method she despised, though it was a useful method, she wasn't sure a woman like Imarrine would fall for a bribe.

Furrowing her brow, Cymbeline started her trek back to Breezehome, crossing her arms to keep warmth in as she wandered over the muddy cobblestone roads. Breezehome was empty or people, Lydia having escorted Onmund to the College of Winterhold, Cymbeline promising to rejoin him at the end of winter. Tossing a log onto the dying fire, Cymbeline rubbed her numb hands, urging warmth back into the digits as she strolled up the stairs and into her room. She sat before the chest that contained objects she had picked up from her journeys across skyrim, an assortment of dragon claws gleamed in the candle light of her room, covering the mess of amulets and ancient texts she had been meaning to move onto a shelf and read for almost a year. Pushing the dragon claws aside, Cymbeline dug through the mess of amulets, their chains latching onto her Mage robes and wrapping around her wrist only to fall off when she withdrew her hand.

An amulet of Mara hung from her fingers, the blessing on the amulet gleamed a dull white swirl, she had saved her amulet after her wedding for just this very reason. Closing the chest with a thud, Cymbeline slunk back down to the fire and towards the door, halting mid stride and determining that Jasper needed more time with Imarrine before she delivered the amulet.

* * *

Jasper watched as Imarrine vanished into Dragonsreach, a bright smile plastered across his face as he turned and strolled towards the barracks. The sun was beginning to set, enveloping Whiterun in a fading golden glow, the stars peaked out from behind the clouds as the two moons began to come into view. Cymbeline waited outside of Breezehome, leaning against the door with an amulet hanging from her hand as she uncrossed her arm and strode towards Jasper.

"How did it go?" She asked, holding the amulet behind her back and shifting her weight onto the balls of her feet.

"It went well." Jasper replied, exhausted and hoping to get back into the barracks and sleep. Before he could however, Cymbeline took his hand and dropped the amulet into his palm, folding his fingers over the metal with a smile.

"I think it's time you received this." She cooed, skipping back into Breezehome, "good night Jasper!"

Confused, Jasper released his fingers from around the amulet and glanced at it in the dying lights, his eyes widening at what laid in his palm. The carvings were unmistakeable, it was an amulet of Mara.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon as Imarrine exited Dragonsreach, her two guards would be awaiting her at the dungeons. They would be leaving that day, winter having ended over three days ago, the last of its rains would be rolling in over the next few days, but Imarrine would be long gone and heading towards the embassy by the time they arrived.

Pulling her hood over her head, Imarrine frowned, she truly enjoyed Jasper's company more than she should have, the nord being the first not to treat her differently based on her race or stature. It was a shame she had to leave him so soon.

Catching sight of the aforementioned Whiterun Guard waiting for her, her heart tightened, she would have to tell him now. Taking a deep breath, Imarrine donned her stoic appearance and strolled down the steps of Dragonsreach, hands folding together behind her back, head held high with all emotion gone from her face.

"Good morning." She greeted plainly, holding back a smile that fought its way to her features.

"Morning." Jasper replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot, causing the sunlight to catch on the peculiar looking necklace around his neck. It was made out of a bronze like material and was intricately carved, a simple light blue gem shone in the center and hinting its origins. An amulet of Mara.

Taken slightly aback, Imarrine regained her composure, she was on duty now and it wasn't the time for being social.

"Winter is over, my men and I will be leaving today." Imarrine sighed, watching as the bright smile on Jasper's face drop, she winced, it didn't feel right.

"Safe travels?" He offered, trying to mask the pain in his heart as Imarrine dropped her act.

"An amulet of Mara." She began, "from what I've heard its letting someone know you are available for marriage... It's a different custom than in the Summerset Isles." Imarrine rambled, heat rising to her cheeks as Jasper looked at her in surprise.

"Are you... Interested?" Jasper inquired hesitantly, a deep red blush spreading across his face as Imarrine felt her palms grow sweaty. Her throat felt dry as she searched for words to say.

"I must confess, I am." She proclaimed, heart racing erratically as Jasper's smile returned to his face.

"Imarrine, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He proposed, taking her hand in his.

"Of course." Was her answer, a smile breaking through her facade.

* * *

Meanwhile Cymbeline had just witnessed the event and now leapt from the shadows, a wide grin spread across her face as she cried out in excitement.

"Success!" She cried, springing away to enjoy a drink at the Bannered Mare. Everything had gone according to plan, now all that remained was the arrangement for the wedding... Of course, Jasper did have to tell her first. She'd have to act surprised, and then tell Onmund.

It was all so exciting.

* * *

**Good evening/morning, thank you once again for the amazing reviews. Our story will be drawing to a close upon the arrival of the next chapter, I want to let you know that I had an awesome time writing this fanfic and reading your reviews. They really shaped the story. With that being said, I bid you adieu until our next and final chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

Imarrine folded her hands over each other once more, glancing at the doors to the outside of Riften for the tenth time. The sun was lowering towards the horizon, sending golden rays through the few windows that the Temple of Mara offered. The Temple itself was almost empty save for the occasional priest, Cymbeline standing at her side reading an old book. There was a sigh as Imarrine shifted her weight from foot to foot, her two guards stood outside the Temple on either side of the door, watching with swords ready to be drawn.

"You look fine Imarrine." Cymbeline stated as she closed her book and smiled, "Jasper will be here soon."

"That is not what I'm worried about." Imarrine replied, fidgeting with the edges of her sleeves. Cymbeline stepped over and grabbed her hands in hers, looked her in the eye and almost frowned.

"Imarrine, if anything goes wrong, which I know wont, you can always count on Jasper. He's a lot stronger than you think, lots of heart too."

"I'll keep that in mind." Imarrine sighed, looking at the door again as Cymbeline left her side and sat down at a nearby bench, her gray robes settling across her legs as she rested her book against her side.

The doors opened minutes later, golden sunlight pouring into the Temple of Mara, filtering around the clutter of people whom took their seats among the rows of benches and shifted ever to subtly.

Onmund had joined Cymbeline's side, whispered something in her ear and glanced back at the door as Jasper entered, walking to Imarrine's side with a smile.

Her own two guards had stepped into the Temple and stood on either side of the door, giving steely glances towards each other as the Priest of Mara, Maramal took his place before the couple.

"Ah, here's the proud groom now. Shall we begin the ceremony?" Maramal mused, looking between the Altemer and the Nord whom simply nodded in unison.

"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation- and pledged to watch over us as her children." Maramal began "It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all."

"We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship."

"May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." Maramal looked towards Imarrine, a smile on his hooded face.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"Yes," Imarrine answered, looking over at Jasper "Now and forever."

Maramal turned to Jasper this time, all eyes in the temple were now on him as the fading golden sunlight cast long shadows across the room.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" Maramal asked as Jasper took a breath to ease his racing heart.

"I do." He said, taking Imarrine's hand in his own, "Now and forever."

To which Maramal's smile only grew wider as he bestowed a pair of rings to the newly wed couple.

"Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed." Maramal declared "I present the two of you with these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

And with that the ceremony was now complete as all who had attended stood and congratulated the newly weds.

They faced a long road ahead of them, with many obstacles in their paths, but in time Imarrine and Jasper would prevail, as they always did.

And to think, Jasper all did this, for the lady.

* * *

**Forgive me for this being very late, studying for final exams prevented me from writing, but now the chapter is here. I've really enjoyed reading the reviews left on this fanfic, its helped me improve so much as a writer and I want to say thank you so much!  
We end our story here, our journey together readers was eventful and I wish you well! **


End file.
